My Journey
by Traditionally Animated
Summary: A summary of the relationship of God and man, whose fall needed a desperate redemption. A story I wrote for my English homework.


My Journey

Here I am, plodding through a road, endlessly tired of the most facile actions I've done. Of all the choices I thought that were right...they have all led to nothing to gain.

For I am nothing.

It started with an attractive plate of food that was forbidden for me to partake or touch. I was well known of this fact, this law, that if I went back on what has been said of this, that it would lead to exile. Exile that wains to eventual death to try to live on one's own.

As best as I could, I avoided that with other activities. Then this one crooked character gave me false hope in what that food that was not to be in my reach. They told me of having a new experience with it, to be curious.

For a moment, I believed that person. Now I regret it deeply. My act of disobedience was found out by the servants of the King, and my King, who was known for his indomitable righteousness, sent me out for my deliberate disobedience. That might sound harsh for some, but for someone like him, let me tell you, it made more sense for all to know that all who live in his house have a clean slate, to embody his perfection.

I've deserved my punishment. I didn't think so when I broke the law, but I've paid for it along the way I've embarked. All I have met on this are those who are completely at a discrepancy for morality. There are none that are righteous or any I've seen. Those so called friends are at a remiss in comforting my heart when I'm in need.

Like right now, my stomach has the temerity to complain about being fed some actual food. Not the stuff that used to fill me up now and then, but something different for once. Something that will sustain me forever.

"There's no such thing, don't be silly," I refuted.

"You don't know for sure," my tummy grumbled, "Give it a chance for once; you might thank me someday. I'm apart of your body, too, you know."

I thought it was only saying those things because food will quiet a stomach for a time. But I reminisced on all the things I put in there...and all the people I've shared it with. Looking now, I don't think I've ever had a decent diet at all, when it came down to it. There was nothing good from that.

The only thing good I had was from the beginning, only when I had not done that act, against the King's orders. I should have...I would have...if I had paid attention...

"Hey, psst!" nudged my stomach, "There's someone at a divided crossroad!"

Not only that, but it was narrow compared to the one that I'd been using for the longest. I approached the man. And once I caught up to meet him, I saw something about him that was different than all the others I've met.

He greeted me and asked me to sit down. We discussed deeply in our conversation where I came from, since he asked of my origins. Funny thing, this person—he had a sort of infallibility in everything he did. He was altruistic to me. He resembles a certain someone I knew, like the King, yet still had a clemency to him. I was a bit diffident to someone of this nature, ever since I was in the presence of the King I served. I felt a little touchy by this point, so I inquired of his journey.

His journey was to find the lost, since there were many who had disobeyed the King's edict, in which I was one of them.

Wait. Who is this man, that he'd been sent by the King to do this for all of his servants? Is he a servant himself? He baffles me. It's as if he knew all along about me and all of my shenanigans, and now he wants to save me...

I shot up. "What's your bargain here? Is this a joke?" I didn't want to be tricked by some con man.

"No. This is a matter of life and death."

My heart froze as I sat back down. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been wondering this road all this time, starving yourself. You take food that isn't good enough to last you, either. Don't you think that you need something new? Something that will help you live? Do you remember how the King always provided what you need?"

"A little." Yes, I did. He always did.

"Then, are you willing to follow me back to him?" What is this?

"What do you mean?"

"Are you willing to abandon your way to go back to him and to be reconciled?" Is he serious? I mean the King was righteous and all, but I don't know if...

"What if he doesn't accept me?"

"Don't fear. I'll go to him for you, but you have to come with me to survive."

"How close are you to him?"

"Very much, like I said. I've been sent by him."

"You must love him very much to even come all the way here for me."

"That is true. He cares for you, too. That is why he sent me, to show you the way back to where he reigns. Stay close, for I am the only one that knows the way for you to live. Trust me."

"Can I say something?" I've just got to ask this question, for it seems to be too good to be true.

"Yes?"

"You seem too friendly for the average servant, and you seem to have some sense of authority. Not only that, but you're close to the King and will do anything for him. I have a feeling that he even listens to all of your requests, even! Are you the King's Son?"

He smiled. "You've said it."

"You care that much about your Father?"

"Yes, I do. I feel the same for you as well."

I honestly didn't want to get my hopes up too soon. "Why?"

"I do this because you can't do it yourself. I need to show you how to serve him before you arrive there. Now, do you trust me?" He held his hand out, with a circular scar on his wrist, and then I noticed the same for his feet and other wrist.

That could only mean one thing, as I knew what price disobedience was. But he was all too chivalrous to do that to his own Father: he took my place in death and now lives somehow.

His intentions sound more pure than I could ever be. When I disobeyed the King, he probably felt betrayed of me doing that to him. Yet, it seems that he has mercy and hasn't changed one bit. Maybe this is my chance to restore that fulfillment that I've wasted wandering all this time...through his Son.

"I trust you."

"Follow me," he instructed. I grabbed hold to his hand as he helped me up as we embarked on a new journey of redemption. I can tell I did the right thing, my stomach stopped grumbling around this man. He's certainly filled me with a hope and peace that has passed all understanding.


End file.
